


Pity Party

by nomsie500



Series: Patty is a Cry Baby [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Gen, Kid!Patton, Kid!Roman, Logan and Roman being jerks, Patton Angst, Patton wants to spend time with his friends, Song fic, he wants Logan and Roman to love him the way he loves them, kid!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomsie500/pseuds/nomsie500
Summary: Patty plans a playdate for his friends Logie and Ro-Ro so they can all spend time together. He was super excited to spend time with them because he loves them. Why can't they love him back?The Sides are 6 years old.





	Pity Party

**Author's Note:**

> And here we have another installment of the series! This oneshot is inspired by the song Pity Party by Melanie Martinez. One thing I want to mention about this series is that it's posted chronologically by age, but the events of each oneshot aren't directly related. Some of the installments will have events that will directly connect to each other and those will be short multi chapter fics, but other than that you could read this series out of order. Now that I've said that, I hope you enjoy this oneshot!

_I’m laughing, I’m crying_

_It feels like I’m dying_

_I’m dying, I’m dying_

Patty was super excited for today. Today, all of the Sides were gonna get together for a playdate! Well, not all the Sides, just Logie and Ro-Ro. Lies and Fear could be super scary sometimes and Patty didn’t like that, so he didn’t invite them. But he did like being with Logie and Ro-Ro, so he planned a playdate for them. He even wrote them invitations so they would know when and where to meet him! Patty was super proud of the invitations; he wrote all the letters the right way and he decorated them with Logie and Ro-Ro’s favorite things.

Patty went down into the shared living room at around 10 am to set everything up for the playdate. He told Logie and Ro-Ro to be there at noon, but he couldn’t wait until 11 to go down and get all of the snacks and build the pillow fort. Patty was just too excited.

Patty waited for what seemed like forever. In reality, it had been about 30 minutes, but it felt like such a long time for the excited boy in the pillow fort. He left the pillow fort to go to the bathroom when he noticed what time it was. It was 12:30. Logie and Ro-Ro should’ve been there by now. Logie was never late for anything and Ro-Ro always came on time when Patty planned something. Patty felt confused and a bit sad, but he decided to wait for his friends a bit longer.

Patty waited and waited and waited and waited. He waited until 2:00 before he decided his friends weren’t coming and cleaned everything up. Patty wanted to cry, why would his friends leave him alone like that? He didn’t understand, they always made time to get together like this. Sure, Patty was always the one making Logie and Ro-Ro come, but that wasn’t a bad thing, was it? One day one of the others was gonna plan something and Patty would definitely be sure to be there. Patty wouldn’t want his friends to be sad like he was sad right now.

It took Patty another hour to take everything down and put it away. He sat down on the couch and stared blankly at the TV. He didn’t get it. Why would Logie and Ro-Ro not come to a playdate? They always came and they always had a really fun time together. It’s not like they hadn’t gotten the invitations, Patty made sure to give the invitations to each of his friends personally.

He didn’t get it. Why, why, why? Why didn’t they come? Did they not love him anymore? Patty loved them, surely they loved him back.

Patty was spiraling. He didn’t know that was what was happening, but he couldn’t stop asking himself why they didn’t show up. Logie, Ro-Ro, and Patty were the bestest friends ever, of course they would want to come to a playdate. Right? Patty thought he knew so.

Logie came downstairs a little later to ask about dinner, Ro-Ro not far behind him.

“There’s some sandwiches in the fridge,” Patty said, not looking at them.

Logan opened the fridge and noticed there was a bunch of food on Patton’s special party plates. He remembered they were supposed to have a playdate today. He looked back at Roman and he also looked like he just remembered this information just now. Logan didn’t know if he should feel guilty or not.

“We were gonna have a playdate today, Patty?” Ro-Ro asked.

Patty turned around to look at his friends. “Yeah. I made invitations and everything. Don’t you guys remember?”

Ro-Ro and Logie shared a panicked look.

“I was super busy in the imagination helping Thomas create games to play with his friends,” Ro-Ro said.

“And I had important work to complete today,” Logie added.

“Oh. I understand,” Patty replied. “I don’t want to get in the way of you guys’s work. I know it’s super important.”

“Thank you for your kindness, Patton. I know I appreciate it very much,” Logie said.

“Me too,” Ro-Ro added.

The two Sides dug into the dinner that was supposed to be their lunch, talking about all the things Thomas was learning about in school. Patty decided he didn’t want to see his friends anymore and went up to his room.

As soon as he climbed into bed, he burst into tears. Did his friends not love and care about him anymore? Were they too grown up for their playdates? They must be, otherwise they would’ve come today. That made Patty feel really sad and icky. Friends shouldn’t make each other feel icky, but Patty guessed that Logie and Ro-Ro didn’t care about that.

Patty cried himself to sleep that night, wanting nothing more than for his friends to love him as much as he loved them.


End file.
